Faces of the Past
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Heroes/Pathology Crossover. Sequel to Deepest Darkest Secrets. Claire sees an 'old friend' again


Title: Faces from the Past: Sequel to Deepest Darkest Secrets

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Fandom: Heroes/Pathology Crossover

Pairing: Claire/Ted

Warnings: Slightly AU for FYG

Author Notes: Someone had asked for a continuation and plot bunnies formed Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer" I don't own Heroes or Pathology

He watched as his girlfriend served some customer, her dark, chocolate brown locks falling loosely around her bare shoulders.

Honestly, it was hard to imagine that his girlfriend had been blonde almost five years ago, even though she had showed him a picture of her old life, when she was still Claire Bennet and not her other identity, Sandra McBride. He only used her biological name, Claire, when they were alone.

During the past couple of weeks, most of the time when they were in bed, she would slowly start to reveal her past to him, of her biological father who wanted her dead, of Peter, the name he remembered being called when they first met, and the events leading up to Metahumans being hunted.

And in return he would tell her bits and pieces of his past, not like his life was as half as interesting as he'd already told her his darkest secret.

She moved towards him, smiling brightly, leaning over to peck him softly on the lips, "The usual?"

He nodded, watching his girlfriend pour him a drink before noticing her form stiffen, leaning across the counter as if she was going to tell him a secret or something.

"The guy who just walked in works for the government," She uttered softly so only he could hear her, but he registered the sense of fear in her voice, "He can read minds."

He nodded. She had told him about the person who killed her father, the only one she considered as her real dad. His dark eyes wandered over his shoulder, wanting to know who his girlfriend was talking about.

The man was middle-aged, but nonetheless dressed in a way that screamed government agent. He had seen his fair share of agents in the past year, heck; he had even killed a few.

Not like this place was really a hotspot for people like them to appear, most of the time they were probably tipped off or something. Even though Claire had told him that the Company had a tracking system, and she silently wondered if that was how this guy tracked her.

"Be careful," He uttered softly against her lips. She nodded slightly and offered him a small, reassuring smile before going off to serve a customer, trying her best to avoid the fact that the man who murdered her father was only a couple of feet away.

He watched the man sit down on the barstool next to him, ordering a drink from some blonde barmaid, but he only played minor attention to him.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" The man questioned and he slightly narrowed his eyes at the man who was giving him a pointed stare, noticing the fact that his eyes widened slightly, and he had a pretty good idea why. For he looked similar to Peter Petrelli, close enough that they could almost pass as twins.

Claire had once showed a picture of him and her together once, when he asked why she called him Peter when they first met, and he can honestly see why she would be mistaken.

"Peter?" He heard the man gasp and he wondered if he truly feared Peter Petrelli because he had the power to absorb many abilities.

"Ted," He corrected automatically, "Ted Grey."

"Sorry, my mistake," The man apologized, even though it only sounded like a half apology. He shrugged it off, finishing the last of his drink, "Can I buy you another drink?"

He silently shook his head; he knew that he was going to need to stay sober if he was going to kill him, and he had never been a big drinker in the first place. The only reason he came here on a daily basis was to see her.

"Ted, if you and Sandra want to leave early, go ahead," A slightly older man said, obviously the owner of the club, "Sherri and I can finish up here."

He nodded; knowing what he was playing at, everyone in this bar would try and help people like Claire/Sandra, and pretty much set up a trap for the government agents which only ended in death.

He watched as his girlfriend slipped on her leather jacket that seemed to dwarf her petite form and shifted her purse on her shoulder, before softly pecking him on the lips in a chaste kiss.

"You ready to go?" He questioned softly against her lips and she nodded slightly, it was nothing to new them to lure government agents into a trap and, considering this guy murdered her father, she was only looking forward to meeting the guy.

She could only hope that Matt Parkman took the bait of following her. She glanced over her shoulder slightly, noticing him paying for his drink and she couldn't help but smirk; he was taking the bait.

She let out a soft giggle as Ted slammed them against a wall in the darkened part of the street, waiting for the government agent to come out and play.

Most of the time Claire would always leave the bar before he did and he would follow after the agent. This guy had seen what their relationship was, and if they were to leave separately he would probably think something was, up especially if she was the one who left first.

"He's here," She uttered softly to him, her emerald green eyes resting on the former policeman, who she remembered meeting once after Homecoming.

She reached into her purse, pulling out a gun and pressed her lips softly against his, muttering a soft 'I love you' to him.

He could remember the first time that something went wrong, the agent had caught them off guard and Claire had ended up with a bullet in the forehead.

After he killed the agent he had quickly carried her to the closest apartment, which happened to be hers, and pulled the bullet out, witnessing her rebirth.

And the only reason he knew that she wasn't dead was because she had once told him of something that happened her senior year in high school.

"Where is your boyfriend, Miss Bennet?" a cold voice asked as she slowly started to make her way towards him, the gun lying limp at her side.

"I told him to go on ahead," She lied, and she was glad that she had gotten good at lying through the years, as well as being able to put up a mind barrier to block his ability, "I don't want him to get in the crossfire."

He nodded slightly, "Your father wants to see you very badly."

"Of course he does," She answered bitterly at the mentioned of her bio father. He was no father of hers; she'd had a great one who had moved heaven and Earth to keep her safe, and it only brought up the present issue at hand.

She noticed that he was going for his gun, most likely to shoot her in the head or something, and she almost instantly brought her hand up, not hesitating in pulling the trigger. Matt instantly fell dead as the bullet hit his chest and she slowly made her way towards him, pulling the trigger again, this time so it was in the head.

She knew it might be considered 'overkill' but, with agents, you never knew if they were wearing a bulletproof vest or not.

She felt Ted come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and she turned around so she could bury her face into his chest, and he knew that she wasn't crying for the grievance of this man, but more for the death of her father.

He led her away from the body and into her apartment knowing it was the closest; when they got there it wasn't long before she was dragging him to her bed.

It had sort of become a routine with them after they killed an agent, they would always make love in her bed afterwards, and he wondered if it had something to do with the fact that they could have lost each other moments before. Not like they really need to kill a government agent for them to make love or anything.

In the back of her mind she silently wondered if her life would always be like this, killing government agents and being on the run even though this was the longest place she had ever stayed. She looked up at him, bringing his head down for a kiss.

She wouldn't change a single thing.

**The End**


End file.
